Events That Bind: Moving Forward
by tokyo girl 05
Summary: The Final Chapter of The Events Series. A Few Weeks Later And Perhaps Their World Can Start Turning Once Again. TeFu, Lemon. You've Been Warned Nya


It's 1:24 am. I finished this...I'm tired, my eyes hurt and I feel quite odd about writing lemon when I'm this out of it...so surreal. I just hope this is okay and isn't some jumbled tired mess nya~ ^__^ I'd like to thank everyone who has followed Events That Bind and this is the final chapter, the ending of this story. I welcome you all to try and imagine Yumiko's expression when she opens the door.

Thank you all!

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, Don't Like Don't Read; Simple As.

Disclaimer: I don't own...but these two are canon and official and married. So this could definitely happen. XD

Well, You All Asked For A Lemon; Enjoy nya~

* * *

It had been several weeks since that disastrous downfall and crash of his own mind, he dully thought from where he sat on his bed, flipping through a new photo album, reflecting on the many pictures of his room he had taken. No one had ever claimed that being under house arrest was fun, and still at his age his sister had managed to ground him, confining him to his room, unable to go any where other than the bathroom until he had taken a time out and his skin healed; which it had, not a few days after the incident, quickly returning to it's normal ivory colour, but even still he was locked up. He sighed lightly flipping a page and looking at the view taken of the outside of his window, with a small thought to escaping. Not that he would live if he did, as his older sister would be furious, not to mention that person would be annoyed too.

But it was okay, he guessed, what with frequent and welcome visits from that person through out the week. At least it made it slightly bearable, even if he had only just started visiting two weeks ago. He couldn't blame him, having been betrayed and disappointed in such a manner, it was a wonder he bothered to come over at all, much to his surprise and shock.

Still he couldn't deny the elation he felt, hearing his door click open and the familiar face poking through, not looking the least impressed and still shaking his head in wonder at this strange petite person before him.

Only he could turn grounding from the dull, boring and agonizing punishment it was, into something elating and mischievous, picking up the camera to take a shot of him. He wondered briefly why the oldest sibling hadn't confiscated that what with how angered she had been at the blue eyed boy.

That next day when he had delivered the tired, out of it, tensai back to her door, he was certain the beautiful, distressed woman was going to hit him, he had even felt the smaller boy tense slightly seeing the fury in her eyes, but that soon disappeared as she grabbed him with tears down her cheeks, yelling at him and crying in relief, telling him how stupid he was, how much everyone worried. Her concern soon switched, hearing his started yelp at the contact, and pulling away, looking him up and down, ready to start a whole new rant about the state of his body; then and there promptly grounding him for the month; no freedom, no spicy foods, no leaving his room and no getting any ideas in his head.

The hazel haired male had decided, quite sleepily, but fearfully, to stop thinking all together as she marched him upstairs, demanding he slept, incase she could read his mind and punish him further.

It had been three weeks of torture for the small boy, boring meals, no company, no fun or any form of entertainment. Even his tennis gear, and games had been taken, his TV confiscated too. He had thought he would end up going mad through the unbearable silence that was until the joyful sound of his lock opening was heard, not long after his first week of solitude.

He could not deny it was a shock seeing a familiar splay of brown hair flicking over a well built face standing at his door. His jaw had almost hit the floor, he was sure, fighting back every urge to jump on the older boy and take him then and there.

But he wouldn't, there was too much left unsaid, too many things to talk about, and too much awkwardness in this visit. This first visit of many he later found; each one containing more words spoken, less tension and gratefully, the feeling of normality against the situation they were in. That first visit had been a chance to explain, for the other to listen, for hushed silences and long pauses. It had taken a while, but just in the first few days of being talked to, the tensai found himself explaining more, wanting the other to know as much as he could bear to talk about at that moment. No secrets, or stupidities, just an open relationship; if he still had one.

The middle child had soon grown used to the regular visits, eagerly awaiting the next one with exuberance akin to a child counting the days till Christmas.

It was one of those days today, and he wondered if it was possible to smile more, watching the other frown at the camera he held and shake his head, coming to sit on the chair at his desk. He didn't even notice the sound of the door locking again as his sister took no chances, unwilling to go through the emotional stress again and still feeling vengeful.

He tilted his head slightly, eying the other with question as he skipped greetings and told him his sister wanted that camera too. The cerulean eyed boy gaped, surely he wasn't serious? Apparently he was as the older just sighed and held out his hand for it, telling him that she had forgotten, and wanted that too to add to her list of items that make her otouto happy.

He frowned deeply and wasn't about to give up with out a fight, so he threw a small, terrifyingly mischievous smirk towards the other and pulled the expensive equipment closer to himself.

The stoic boy had to stop himself rolling his eyes in blatant exasperation at his loves childishness. He gave him a warning, yet still the other didn't relent, if only backing further into the wall and glaring at him in challenge. A challenge he wouldn't pass up, as he knew the only way to retrieve that thing was to face the devious boy head on.

The hazel eyed male stood up, coming to sit on the bed not a foot away from the other, ordering him in a firm voice to hand it to him, that he had no choice. The only retort to come was that he was twenty years old and could do as he wished; he didn't have to do anything his sister told him to do. Which they both knew was a lie, both grimacing at the thought of an enraged nee-san.

Sitting there, watching the stubborn and determined boy before him, the brunette could only note, with an inward smile, how they had grown closer once again, now able to talk, or in this case argue, with each other without the awkwardness or guilt.

Truth be told, the older male had noticed this the week prior, but had kept his distance, both of them still feeling terrible over that month before. But their ties were never severed, if only to become stronger in the slow crawl back to a stable, and once the other was let out of confinement, normal relationship; moving forwards together instead of dwelling on the past, as hard as it was to do so. He had even managed to give the pale boy a kiss or two in the past few days, saying hello or goodbye, or just for the sake of missing this contact so much. It had started off slow at first, a touch to the arm, then later the hand, building up to a kiss on the head, the cheek, the lips. It had been their utmost delight, once again tasting each other, missing that odd flavour that differed regularly, yet never really changed at all.

So taking the other in his arms, swiftly and deftly, to place a kiss on the others lips wasn't as hard as it used to be, deepening it slightly as the other fought back, knowing exactly what he was up to.

There was no way he would let go of that camera, no matter how tempting and mind numbing the situation was becoming. Soft lips, slightly chapped, pressing against his own, the others tongue flicking lightly across his top lip, making his heart flutter as he allowed the other entrance.

Boy was he good, he had almost lost his mind to the other, remembering just in time to hide the camera behind him as he pushed back, fighting with his own tongue, remembering, and savoring the taste. It was cliché but true, you never did know what you had until it was lost.

It was a mistake he knew, moaning as he did as they explored the others mouth, hands reaching up to the others chest to feel the well toned body of the man he loved and missed so dearly. That small action was enough for the kiss to be broken, panting with lightly glazed eyes. The older boy muttered an apology before sitting back, much to his younger lover's disappointment, showing clearly in his face. But was it wrong not to want to rush things?

The honey haired boy scowled, pouting deeply at a force his bouncy friend would have been proud of, at the taller man. If the other was doing all this just to get at his camera, then by all means take it, in exchange for more of that. It was a good idea, a good bargain, and if he played it right, maybe he just might get another kiss like that. He smiled inwardly and lent closer to the other, hand on his chest, tilted head showing confused eyes.

"Saa, you really want this so much Kunimitsu?" He asked coyly, tapping a finger over the others shirt button, and holding the camera out with the other hand temptingly.

"Not so much Syuusuke, but as for Yumiko-san's kind request," the blunt reply making those cerulean eyes light up with evil glee, imagining his sisters face as she said this, then quickly remembering not to smile but quake in fear.

"Then perhaps a bargain is needed," he pried, curling his arm up to the others neck, watching the irritated twitch flicker across the stone expression worn by his buchou.

"Fuji," the tone was a warning, final, demanding and displeased.

"Just a kiss," he replied, lowering his eyes sadly to the broad chest he lent on, genuinely craving that small touch. "And then I'll give you it."

He felt, rather than heard, the older boys resigned sigh as his body shifted, an arm wrapping around his waist, another on his arm as those lips once again captured his, and he dropped the camera with out thought, tightening his hold on the others neck, opening his mouth slightly for the other to take the hint, moaning as a warm tongue once again explored his mouth.

He remembered how he had cried that night, waking up in their apartment, trying to remember how he got there then seeing the state of his skin. He remembered not three days ago, crying his eyes out through happiness the entire night, the first time in ages since the other had kissed him, even if it was just once quickly on the cheek. It meant more to him than anything, being told they still had a relationship and that they were moving forward slowly.

He had to fight back tears now, overjoyed with each fleeting touch and taste and sound, lifting his heart higher with relief and care. He hadn't felt this way in what felt like forever, there was more life and energy in this kiss than there ever could be in a noisy bar or drunken club. He just wished he had found out sooner, deepening the kiss with so much want and happiness, before any of that mess had happened.

Suddenly he stopped, eyes widening slightly at the memory, and he pushed back, leaning into his wall as he broke the hold around him, shaking his head angry at himself.

He looked away as a calloused hand tilted up his chin, turning his head to face the confused and worried glance he was being given. But surely he didn't have the right to kiss this person, having betrayed him so badly.

The Seigaku captain seemed to notice this, as the blue eyes belied sadness and worry, stress and anger, and he sighed softly, leaning his forehead against the younger.

A muffled apology escaped the prodigy's lips, being quickly silenced as the hand that held his jaw traced a finger over his lips, the sensation shutting him up immediately.

The past is the past, he was told, and things had happened that couldn't be changed nor forgotten. But that didn't mean they couldn't look towards their future, it didn't mean that actions couldn't be forgiven.

His eyes had searched every speck of hazel behind the glass lenses, looking for a sign of, well, anything. But all he found was reassurance, desire and hope. Hope they could move on in peace and put this behind them.

Besides, the other had said, the tensai was his, and they had still yet to go further than touches and tongues. These weren't his exact words, and the smaller boy would have laughed heartily if they were, but he caught the drift, and now his own asked the question; was this really alright?

The answer was more than he needed as intense chocolate engulfed him with so much confidence and positivity and he couldn't help but wonder when he had become such a pessimistic person, not that he was much of an optimist before.

Lips searched, moving from his mouth, to his jaw then his neck, small bites and licks sending his senses soaring as he searched the others chest, vaguely fumbling to undo buttons as his senses were whipped away by heat and teeth, reclaiming what had been stolen from them.

He gasped as he realised his own top had been undone, hanging loosely open as he tried to get rid of the remaining few on his partner, the feeling of lips on his chest, sucking and teasing him till he blushed furiously, sober and embarrassed about these actions, but in no way wanting them to stop.

Finally that blasted thing was rid of, and he didn't hesitate to try and rip it off the other, grunting slightly as he was pushed back against the wall, hot and pink, as the other removed his shirt fully. Before he realised he had done it, he tugged on the older's belt, pulling him forwards till their lips met again, surprising the brunette with how much energy he put into this. But it was to be expected, he was the brunettes, and visa versa; he didn't want the memory of any one but him touching him this way, kissing him so carefully yet hungrily until he groaned with the uncomfortable feeling of his trousers, only now realizing his problem as he had been too wrapped up with enjoying the moment, kissing him slowly, softly, but deeply.

He hadn't even noticed when the wall was suddenly missing, replaced by soft, disheveled fabric where the other had lowered him to the bed, kissing down his stomach and back again. He could even feel the others own problem against his, and a small part of him was delighted at being able to cause the other to have that reaction, while the rest of his mind begged for more friction as he moaned, pushing himself to the other more to get his point across.

The brunette, quite frequently dense to hints and clues, got this straight away as a jolting but more-ish sensation flew through him, or rather down as his blood continued to rush in that direction. All to quickly he had unzipped the tensai's tight jeans, that had been causing the other so much discomfort, and pulled them down, the younger's erection prominent through his boxers.

The smaller boys face was indeed a picture, bright brilliant red clashing greatly and outstandingly against his sharp, lust filled blue orbs, embarrassment a key emotion being displayed on the unmasked face. It soon twisted with startled pleasure though, as a hand made to fit his own found its way under the flimsy fabric, taking hold of him, rubbing him teasingly until he could feel the slick difference as that hand began to pump slightly faster causing him to moan, shocked and turned on into the older's mouth, breath hitching in his throat as it moved faster against his length every time his breathing grew heavier, his pants harder and moans louder.

Lips were back on his chest now, but he couldn't even move his hands to try and remove the taller boys trouser as they were to busy clinging onto the bed sheets for dear life as sensation after sensation rushed through him, tipping him over the edge as he came, panting into the brunettes hand, the other still moving slowly till he stopped and brought his hand out, kissing him softly and deeply.

He lay there trying in vain to catch his breath as the other wasn't done with him, and he dazedly sat up kissing that well toned chest, fiddling with the older boys annoying contraption of a belt, growling as it took so long to move and vexingly chucking it to the floor with a quick glare. It amused his usually stoic lover greatly, seeing the flushed and annoyed pout, before wiping it away with a bite to the ear, nibbling it teasingly then down to the neck, working his way as the other finally undid his pants and tugged, moaning, to get them off.

They were on the floor moments later, joining the pile of discarded clothes as love bites were made darker on the hazel haired boys neck and collar, groaning as he tried to convince the other to do something, his own hands down the others boxers, resting on his ass and pulling him closer, trying to find more friction against the thin fabric, and their growing needs.

Within seconds of feeling that upwards thrust of desire, the flushed boys boxers joined their companions on the floor and hands were once again roaming. A quick whisper in his ear told him it would hurt, but he didn't mind, kissing the male above him deeply as a finger then two were pushed inside of him, making him yelp and hold the other tighter, getting used to the uncomfortable feeling as they moved, scissoring and stretching him, gasping again as a third was entered before they moved out, the final item of clothing landing on the carpet.

A small pause, uncertain eyes waiting for confirmation before proceeded, having flushed blue eyes reassuring him to high heaven as he pulled him closer, reminding him he still had a big problem that needed fixing, whispering gratefully in the older's ear a thanks, and a reassurance he would be okay no matter how much it hurt.

With a small nod and kiss, the older boy shifted, wrapping the arms of the boy beneath him around his back, to hold his shoulders as he bit his collar as some kind of distraction, entering him quickly but carefully, worried as the tensai cried out and dug his nails deep into his back.

Once settled he stopped, kissing him again and wiping the small trails of tears away from those flushed cheeks, those arms still refusing to let go even as the other urged him to move, which he soon complied to.

All this for confiscating a camera didn't seem too bad, some part of the tensai's brain had thought humorously, enjoying the persuasion techniques, those thoughts soon vanishing as thrust became faster, deeper as the search ended, hitting the his prostrate, the older watching him arch back, moaning in pleasure as he did too.

The same spot, each thrust faster and harder as it made the smaller boy pant and rifle around, struggling without need to feel that point again, to have that pleasure then gasp loudly as it was once again delivered.

Hot and sticky, both slick with the others seed as finally he felt the younger boy tighten around him, climaxing with a loud cry of his name, sending him over the edge himself, releasing inside the others body, collapsing cautiously yet exhausted on top of the other, waiting a while as they panted and calmed down before removing himself, both gasping again at the reaction.

Moving again to lay by the others side, the elder of the two wrapped his arms around the others sticky stomach and pulled him closer, nuzzling the back of his neck in the crook between that and his shoulder tiredly, causing the other to sigh in contentment, waiting a few more exhausted minutes before rolling over so the were chest to chest, stomach to stomach and an entanglement of legs, before tilting up and kissing him tenderly, each one more loving than the last, tired and soft, yet smiling so much. Those sweet kisses dying off as he fell into a spent sleep, happy with what had transpired and more than elated about who he was with, and who had held him so safely.

Hazel eyes watched joyfully as blue ones closed, and he kissed the others forehead softly, before resting himself. Lying there as minutes passed, turning into an hour or more. Even without sleep he was slowly regaining his energy and unhooked his arms from around his lover, sitting up and stealthily leaving the bed.

He quickly scooped up their clothes, folding them quietly over the desk chair before moving to leave the room in search of a wash cloth, only to be reminded they were locked in.

The strict captain sighed and walked back over to their clothes, picking up the box of tissues left on the desk and tried to clean them both up as best he could, before lifting the sleeping tensai up to maneuver him under the covers along with himself.

It couldn't be helped, he realised, that sooner or later the oldest sibling would return home and unlock the door to find them both naked and asleep. But that didn't seem so bad knowing just who he would wake up with, and if that thought wasn't comforting enough, the bleary mumbling from the pillow was, as barely open eyes looked up at him happily and tiredly, those bruised lips whispering a brief thank you as a hand found his own, bringing it close to that petit chest, breath rising and falling evenly, the last hushed words of an 'I love you' echoing cheerfully through his ears, as he too fell asleep, holding the dearest thing to him close, the camera left forgotten on the floor.


End file.
